Nightmare-A Dan and Phil Fanfiction
by Bea1716
Summary: Dan has a nightmare and goes to Phil so he'll feel better.


Nightmare- A Dan and Phil Fanfiction

By DolphinChild321 and Bea1716

DISCLAIMER: We do not own the humans in question, Dan and Phil.

A/N: This is just a fluffy fanfiction about Phan we decided to write because we're obsessed. We have another Phan story called "Soup" which you can read on DolphinChild321's account. Thanks for reading this!

Dan tossed and turned in his bed. He was under attack, faceless demons swirling around him, stuck in place by the cruel logic that only applied in his nightmares. They were closer, their misty, shapeless hands stretching towards him, wrapping him in terror. Their eyes, the only feature in their horrible heads, glowed a dark and bloody red. Closer, closer, and closer to him reaching, reaching, reaching, Dan squeezed his eyes shut…

He woke in a cold sweat, shaking from the fear. Intellectually, he knew there were no such things as demons. It didn't make sense. But his primal instinct to run from danger overruled his intellect. He desperately tried to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes he saw the horrible eyes. Everything in his room looked like the demented creatures.

He tried his best to gather his wits and walk to the light switch. Once the room was bathed in light, he felt slightly better. He checked his phone. 3:00 AM. He sighed and put it back down onto his bedside table. He ran his hands over his hair. He took a deep breath and gave himself a mental talk to soothe himself into turning off the light again. But once the room resumed to darkness, the terrifying feeling of being watched.

He had an idea. It was a strange idea, one that immediately made him think that he himself had turned into one of his and Phil's fangirls. The idea was the impulse to go talk to Phil. Phil was almost certainly not awake, and besides would be weirded out by Dan coming into his room in the middle of the night.

But at the same time, he was terrified, and Phil was his best friend. He could calm him down. He and Phil joked around all the time, but they both knew in reality that they could go to each other for anything. Phil would understand.

Dan quietly crept over to Phil's room, half-hoping he was awake and filming a video, so Dan wouldn't have to wake him up. But instead he saw Phil sound asleep, shrouded in darkness. He tiptoed to the side of his bed. "Phil?" he asked quietly. Phil didn't stir. "Phil!" He said, louder this time.

"Mmm. Isitmorningalready?" Phil's voice was slurred, half awake. His eyes fluttered, like he was trying to open them but just didn't have the strength quite yet. He turned to face the direction of Dan's voice.

"Not quite," said Dan, embarrassed already. Phil sat up and rubbed sleep from his eyes. He reached over to his bedside table and turned on the light.

"What's going on, Dan?" Phil asked as he put on his glasses. He was exhausted and disoriented, and it took him a minute for his eyes to adjust to the light before he could properly look at Dan. Once he could see, he could see that Dan didn't look well. He was pale and looked a little scared, and also a bit awkward and embarrassed. There were bags under his eyes, and overall, just did not seem okay.

"Is something wrong? Are you okay?" Phil was just the slightest bit concerned. Not too concerned, it was just that this didn't usually happen, and Dan didn't look like his normal self. _Why did he come here?_

"Um...I, ah, had a nightmare?" Dan bit his lip nervously and cringed at his own voice. It sounded pathetic, and he felt so awkward. Why was he here?

"Sit down, Danny boy. Dr. Phil will see you now." Dan rolled his eyes and laughed. He was almost overwhelmed by the feeling of relief that came with Phil's words. Phil understood. Dan sat on Phil's bed. Phil looked into Dan's eyes earnestly.

"So what was it about?" He asked. Dan shuddered.

"Demon… um… things." He said. Phil laughed.

"Dan, I promise you no demon things will ever get you ever," said Phil, with the most childlike Phil-ish face Dan had ever seen.

Dan smiled at his friend, who reached over and gave him a hug. He nestled his face into Phil's shoulder.

The two talked and laughed for another half hour. Then Phil yawned and a wave of guilt washed over Dan, remembering that he had woken his friend up at an extremely ungodly hour.

"We should go to sleep," said Dan. Dan hated the idea of going back to his room of darkness and fear and long hours in which Dan knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, and that would most likely be filled with browsing on the internet until the sun showed up.

Phil hesitated at first, but then said his immediate thought after Dan suggested they go back to sleep. "You can stay here if you want. I know you won't be able to go to sleep otherwise." Phil hoped that Dan wouldn't brush the offer away, because he wanted Dan to get some sleep.

"Thanks, Phil." He was happily surprised, and glad that Phil was okay with them sleeping in the same bed...although when put like that, it sounded much more suggestive than either of them intended.

The two boys turned on their sides and Phil turned off the light. "Goodnight, Dan. If you need anything, just wake me up."

"Thanks Phil. Goodnight." As Phil drifted off to sleep, feeling Dan's warmth beside him, he had one last thought before slipping into unconsciousness. _This is what it must feel like to be married._

Dan was awakened by a fuzzy sensation on his nose. He pawed at it, thinking it might be a blanket. Instead he felt...no...it couldn't be…

"PHIL THERE'S A MOTH THERE'S A MOTH THERE'S A MOTH KILL IT KILL IT WITH FIRE!" Dan yelled in terror. The moth flew off his face and onto Phil's. Phil turned over and started to wake up.

"No, don't kill it! It's just a moth!" he protested. He knew of Dan's greatest fear, but Phil had a heart of gold. He couldn't kill anything, even a bug. Besides, moths were kind of pretty.

"PHIL DO YOU WANT TO DIE? KILL IT KILL IT KILL THE MOTH" The moth in question seemed perturbed by Dan's yelling, and flew out the open window. Dan sighed, relieved, and planted his face into his pillow. Phil got up and went over to Dan's side of the bed.

"Are you okay, Dan?" Dan shook his head.

"That's not a fun way to wake up." Dan emerged from his pillow and sat up. "I need cereal. You better not have eaten it all."

Phil smiled devilishly at the ground. "No promises."

They walked to the kitchen and poured cereal into bowls. Phil _hadn't_ eaten it all. Dan thought about the last night and how comforting it was to have Phil in the same room. Dan hadn't been plagued with the dream for the rest of the night. With Phil, he felt safe. Phil was annoying, but Dan was realizing that with Phil, he always knew he was going to be alright.

A/N: On that cheesy note, we exit. Fin.


End file.
